


Dirty Laundry

by fluffandsmut



Category: Manga - Fandom, Tokyo Ghoul, Yaoi - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, hideyoshi - Freeform, kaneki, kanekiken, tokyoghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffandsmut/pseuds/fluffandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki and Hide have always been best friends since they were just fetuses. One day Kaneki stumbles upon a magazine in Hide's room which leads to unprecedented events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is the first fanfic I've written in years. It literally took me 30 min. to write so prepare for shit. Whee~

It was a sunny day filled with rainbows, glitter, and other gayness. Kaneki and Hide had just gotten back from class. It was the same routine time after time. Hide bolted the door open to his house estatic to be in the comforts of his house. Sometime he got a little too comfortable. Hide ran off to the kitchen while taking off his clothes, leaving a trail behind him. Poor Kaneki made futile attempts to pick up his clothes.  
"Oi, Hide. You really shouldn't leave your stuff laying around."  
His friend turned to him with a whole burger already engourged into his mouth "Kaneki, you worry too much. It's not like I have people over besides you." When he spoke food spilled out of his mouth.  
Kaneki just scratched his head, murmuring under his breath "I can see why."  
He didn't realize he was still holding Hide's dirty clothes. "Oh. You can just toss those in my room, Kaneki."  
Kaneki nodded as he walked off into the hallway. He took that moment to embrace the smell of Hide's shirt. It was weird but the scent gave Kaneki some feeling of security… something he never felt before.  
Wait what am I doing? This isn't right. Hide is a boy and I'm boy.  
He shook his head in an attempt to block out his thoughts.  
Kaneki entered Hide's room unprepared of the mess bestowed upon him. He cringed a bit.  
"Hide… I don't think it's healthy living in these conditions." Kaneki saw a pile of clothes on the other side of the room. He carefully tried to make his way through when he slipped on a magazine and ate shit.  
He rubbed his head repeatedly while looking for object he stepped on. Behind him was a crumpled up magazine. "I never thought Hide was the type of person to read magazines." The boy flipped open a page to discover pictures of naked men. "Naaaani??? I really didn't think Hide was the type of person to read THIS type of magazine!" "Kaneki, what are you doing?"  
His body froze when he looked up to see his friend standing by the doorway.  
Kaneki quickly hid the magazine behind his back with the most nervous expression on his face. He began to rub his chin intensely. "Uhhh…umm… You see I was just trying to tidy up your room a bit. Heh."  
"Oh really? Why are you blushing so much?"  
Once again he kept rubbing his chin "My face is just red because it's hot in here."  
"Uh-huh. If you say so Kaneki. When you're done remember to put that magazine under my bed, okay?"  
"Sure thin- Damn. You caught.me." Hide gave a light chuckle. "You're a pretty bad liar, ya know. I can read you better than any book… I guess there's no use denying it. I might as well be completelt honest with you. I really like you, Kaneki… more than a friend."  
A moment of awkward silence passed. The two of them stared at each other unknowing what do next. Eventually all silence was broken as Hide burst into laughter. "You don't have to look so serious, Kaneki. I hope this doesn't change anything. You're my best friend after all." Kaneki smiled brightly and stood up blushing more than before."I like you too, Hide. So I hope things do change because I want to be more than friends. If you don't mind settling for me."  
Hide placed his hand on Kaneki's cheek. "Okay."  
Both of them leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Admin Smut


End file.
